Alice Wright
Fanloid Alice Wright aka アリス・ライト (arisu raito) is a Fanloid Character created by the rightful owner ShaylaAmanda29! About Alice Wright is an Neko girl who is overly protective and constantly looking after others of who she really cares about, she is also an bright and cheerful type of girl who has no fears of getting on stage to sing in front of many people, she acts mature though sometimes she can't help but to act up a bit because well many people do sometimes go against her for things she just can not do or doesn't wanna do. but, other than that i think she gets along with anybody who is around her unless they try to hurt her then that's when things will go down but hopefully no one will do that! she is always sure about what she is doing because she likes being true to herself and not somebody else, as she thinks it is always good to be yourself and i could agree. she is gentle with her surroundings and is well self aware of her surroundings as well just don't get your self caught doing some pranks or something on her or else you will be in some big trouble. and, she is an hard working neko. Character weapon design Her weapon is some fluffy neko paws that do have paw pads as well they are pink paw pads btw and the paws are white and on the back of the neko paws they have a bow that looks exactly like the ones on her tail, headband and also on the back of her dress, they are on the back of her wrists. Main quote " Words cut deeper than a knife so you better watch what you say or else somebody might just go against you one day. " Concept Appearance Alice wears an simple white flowy dress with some lace towards the bottom of the flow and it appears to have a Sakura (cherry blossom) pattern on the dress with a belt right under neathe her chest area and the belt has a bow attached to it that looks the same as the bows seen on her headband except the one on the back of her dress has an bell to it like her tail does and the belt also appears to have a little gem that is the same color as her hair, her headband has some lace around the edges of what is white and her band is black colored of what keeps the laces up and the headband appears to have two little bows on each side. she appears to wear some socks with lace as well and a strap that attaches to her undies of which is white, and she wears a pair of pink Loli shoes. and, she does have those puffy arm warmer things that you would see princesses wear or something that also has some lace to it. alice photo for fanloid wiki.jpg alice commission file that is transparent background.png alice icon.gif alice icon 2.gif ych alice.png alice chibi.png External Links * https://ask-namine-sugar-and-the-crew.tumblr.com/ (ever want to ask this character an question go here to my Tumblr that was originally made for all my OCs, including Alice Wright) Category:Looking for voice actor Category:Original Category:Original Characters Category:Fanloids by Username